Zartog
Zartog is the main antagonist of the 2008 animated science fiction film Space Chimps, and its 2010 direct-to-video sequel Space Chimps 2: Zartog Strikes Back. He was a tyrannical alien dictator to the other aliens of Malgor, and he wanted to live on Earth like the people do. In the first film, he was voiced by Jeff Daniels. In the sequel, he was voiced by John DiMaggio, who also played Bender in Futurama. Roles ''Space Chimps'' Zartog is a grumpy and wicked alien from Malgor who likes to torture and kill animals for his amusement by dipping them in a substance called freznar, turning them into statues. When the unmanned NASA space probe Infinity is pulled into a wormhole and lands on Malgor, it is discovered by Zartog when it crushes his house. From the probe, Zartog learns much about the culture of Earth, and wants to live like people. After discovering how to operate the probe, Zartog uses it to enslave the population and puts them to work, building his palace to resemble a casino. Those who resist are dunked into freznar, and decorated as statues in front of Zartog's palace. When the Space Chimps (Ham III, Luna, and Titan) arrive on Malgor, Zartog makes his minions forcefully attack them, resulting in Titan's imprisonment along with their spaceship. Eventually, Ham and Luna rescue Titan and find their ship, only to be caught by Zartog and his minions. Zartog meets his defeat when Titan tricks him into pressing the eject mechanism of the Infinity probe, causing him to fall into the freznar and become a statue himself. Zartog, as a statue, is used by the chimps as support for their ship when they evacuate the planet using the force from the freznar volcano with the Infinity probe. Zartog falls off the shuttle when it enters Earth's atmosphere and presumably falls to his death. ''Zartog Strikes Back'' Zartog is revealed not only to survive the fall, but also became a lawn decoration for one of the NASA scientists. He eventually manages to free himself when the force from a rocket lifting off breaks away the freznar covering his body. He manages to raid the NASA base, determined for revenge against the chimps for depowering him, only to be caught by Titan. Being the dimwit he is, Titan allows Zartog access into the headquarters as long as he doesn't touch anything. Not only does he break Titan's promise, Zartog gets his hands on a departiclizer remote and goes on a rampage, erasing the senator, scientists, and Kilowatt when she and Comet return to Earth. The chimps succeed in defeating Zartog again when Comet snatches the departiclizer from Zartog and uses it against him, before bringing everyone back to life. Zartog is also brought back shrunken and powerless, before being chased off by the dog that peed on him at the beginning of the film and Ham's guinea pig. Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Incompetent Category:Abusers Category:Leader Category:Tyrants Category:Torturer Category:Power Hungry Category:Vengeful Category:Revived Category:Dimwits Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Oppressors Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Slaver Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Disciplinarians Category:Self-Aware Category:Comic Relief